


a lesson in aggression

by thunderylee



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because flight doctors need to have balls… metaphorically.





	a lesson in aggression

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The locker door slams as Hiyama storms into the women’s dressing area. “Are you going to let that nurse talk to you like that?”

Shiraishi sniffles, covering her face but not fooling anybody. “She’s right, I don’t have the confidence-”

This time it’s Hiyama who slams the locker. Shiraishi looks up in surprise, her eyes wide and glistening. “Then you need to get some.”

“Confidence,” Shiraishi repeats like it’s a foreign word.

Hiyama nods slowly. “I’m tired of watching you get walked on. Even if I have to do it myself, you will learn how to speak up.”

“How-how will you do that?” Shiraishi looks skeptical.

“Easy.” Hiyama smirks and backs her colleague into the lockers. “All you have to do is tell me what you want.”

Shiraishi’s eyes get even wider when Hiyama presses flush against her, ghosting her face with her own until the other’s hands rest on Hiyama’s hips. Fingers play with her waistband and Hiyama smiles, stepping even closer until they’re breast to breast and Hiyama’s knee is wedged between Shiraishi’s legs.

“You’re not fighting me,” Hiyama comments, not sure whether to be surprised or disappointed. “Maybe you’ve wanted me this whole time? Or just wanted _someone_?”

“Someone,” Shiraishi mumbles, pressing her face forward into Hiyama’s neck. “You just happen to be offering.”

“Snarky, that’s good,” Hiyama tells her, tracing the other girl’s jaw with a fingertip until Shiraishi looks up with heavy-lidded eyes. “Now what you need to do is take charge. Be assertive, either tell me what you want me to do or take it your-”

This time Hiyama is cut off, abruptly by Shiraishi’s mouth. It’s not her first time kissing a girl but it’s the first time with someone so eager and inexperienced. Shiraishi doesn’t try to switch their positions so much as urge Hiyama to push her further against the lockers, dipping under the waistband of her scrubs to grip onto her hips and slowly move against her knee.

Hiyama can feel how warm she is, feels the gasps and need as Shiraishi’s tongue seeks out hers and demands all of Hiyama’s attention. She never expected the quiet doctor to be so responsive; it makes her wonder what will happen if she touched her, maybe brought her off right here in the locker room.

Shiraishi’s skin is soft under Hiyama’s fingertips as they slide straight down the front of her scrubs, inside her panties and right between her wet folds. Shiraishi cries out and clings to her, hips desperately rocking towards the promising touch, but Hiyama pauses and smirks against her lips.

“The point of this exercise,” Hiyama whispers, tasting the remains of Shiraishi’s strawberry lip gloss as she speaks, “is for you to go after what you want instead of just wishing for it. You want me to touch you? Make me.”

“Hiyama-sensei,” Shiraishi says slowly, wiggling as Hiyama’s fingers probe her everywhere _but_ where she obviously wants her. “I can’t say dirty things like that.”

“Who’s asking you to say dirty things?” Hiyama replies, teasing her with a quick swipe of the clit and holding her up when she falls over. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“Dammit, _do it already_ ,” Shiraishi hisses, turning towards the other with narrow eyes as she grabs Hiyama’s wrist.

Hiyama grins. “That’s my girl,” she says proudly, and uses the pad of her middle finger to rub Shiraishi until all she hears are strained moans. Shiraishi’s head falls back against the locker with a bang, but she doesn’t seem to care as her body heaves and her face flushes before Hiyama’s eyes.

A leg wraps around Hiyama’s waist and she’s pulled even closer, her hand nearly squished as Shiraishi dives back in her mouth and kisses her hard enough to make her lose her mind a little. This unleashed dominance is kind of hot; Hiyama finds herself grinding against Shiraishi’s thigh as she replaces her finger with her thumb and pokes at her center.

“Ah, Hiyama-sensei,” Shiraishi gasps suddenly, making no effort to stop. “I haven’t- I mean, there hasn’t been anyone who I liked enough-”

“Calm down,” Hiyama hisses. “I can’t fuck you, so I think we’ll be okay.”

A giggle sounds from Shiraishi, who actually smiles as Hiyama pokes inside her. “Okay.”

Hiyama’s as gentle as she can be, using her free hand to slide up the back of Shiraishi’s neck into her hair. She pulls out the rubber band and runs her fingers through the still-damp hair, feeling Shiraishi’s muscles constrict as she opens up for her. It’s so wet that Hiyama has no problem slipping in second finger, then a third, crooking them and almost jumping at the way Shiraishi shrieks into her ear.

“Oh god,” Shiraishi pants, practically balancing herself between Hiyama and the lockers to push back with the same amount of ferocity that Hiyama’s using on her. “This feels… I want more.”

“Yeah?” Hiyama inquires, letting her hand drop from Shiraishi’s hair to stealthily reach for her phone. “Who?”

“I-I don’t know,” Shiraishi mumbles, her voice frantic as she digs her nails into Hiyama’s back. “I haven’t done this before.”

“Aizawa?” Hiyama teases, then gasps as Shiraishi immediately tightens around her fingers. “Really? That cold guy? I don’t think he’d know what to do with a girl, do you?”

Shiraishi’s face turns pink, but that could also be from arousal. “I can’t help it, I think he’s hot.”

“We can pretend,” Hiyama whispers, smiling against Shiraishi’s lips as she leans in for another kiss. “You’d definitely have to initiate it with that one. Maybe throw him down and ride his cock before he even notices you were there.”

“Oh my… Hiyama-sensei, don’t say things like-”

Hiyama jabs her harder and moans a little at the way Shiraishi reacts. “Why? Your body clearly approves. Just pretend it’s him, okay?”

Shiraishi’s moans are cute, soft yet forceful with a sporadic “yeah” or “more” that has Hiyama fingering her as fast as she can. She’s no match for the real thing, though, and even though she was the one who mailed him, she doesn’t notice as the real thing walks right through the door.

It’s Shiraishi who squeals, constricting so tightly that she may as well be coming as she seems to be torn between making excuses and moaning at the sight of him.

“Kousaku,” Hiyama says casually, leaning against Shiraishi’s shoulder as she flashes the male doctor a grin. “Sorry, I lied.”

Aizawa’s face is expressionless as he stares at them for two seconds and immediately turns to leave.

“Are you sure you want to leave like that?” Hiyama calls after him, making him stop in his tracks and look down at his scrubs that hide absolutely nothing. “Shiraishi-sensei was just telling me how hot she thinks you are.”

“Hiyama-!” Shiraishi starts.

Hiyama leans up to whisper in her ear. “Tell him to sit on the bench.”

“I can’t,” Shiraishi hisses. “It’ll sound stupid.”

“Do it or I’ll stop,” Hiyama threatens.

Shiraishi’s eyes widen as she struggles to take a deep breath with Hiyama still teasing her. “Aizawa-sensei… um… if it’s okay with you, please sit on the bench. Over here.”

Hiyama bites her lip as she awaits his reaction; he was a difficult one to read most of the time, but he’s still a _man_. A decently-endowed one from the looks of the tent in his scrubs. His eyes are on Shiraishi, his face unchanging even as he awkwardly strides across the room and straddles the bench, licking his lips as his gaze drops to where Hiyama’s hand is moving back and forth in Shiraishi’s scrubs.

“Do you have a condom?” Hiyama asks both of them, rolling her eyes when they shake their heads. “It’s okay, I have one in my bag. Kousaku, get it.”

Shiraishi looks impressed when Aizawa immediately reaches for Hiyama’s bag, and Hiyama winks at her. “Hiyama-sensei, I’m nervous.”

“You’ll be fine,” Hiyama assures her, letting her fingers fall and grinning at Shiraishi’s whimper of disappointment as she urges her out of one leg of her scrubs and panties. She gently shoves her towards Aizawa who’s taking out his cock and rolling the condom on it, which has Shiraishi’s eyes even wider as she falls into his lap.

Meanwhile, Hiyama waves her wet fingers in Aizawa’s face until the latter sucks them into his mouth, groaning deep as he watches Shiraishi watching him. Hiyama waits for them to get to it, then rolls her eyes again and plops behind Shiraishi. She grabs a hip with one hand and Aizawa’s cock with the other, carefully bringing them together until Aizawa’s hand covers hers and takes over.

Shiraishi’s moans are shrill now, rocking back and forth on her own while Aizawa just holds her steady. Hiyama couldn’t be prouder, particularly when Aizawa finally allows himself to give in and kiss Shiraishi, taking her completely by surprise but not letting her stop him, not that she wants to judging by the way she grabs onto his shoulders for leverage and tilts her head as she bounces up and down on him.

Hiyama’s not done with her, sliding both hands up her top to unfasten her bra and take both breasts in her palms. Shiraishi responds strongly in a way that has Aizawa groaning louder, thrusting up into her as Shiraishi rides him harder. Her nipples twitch under Hiyama’s touch, then one hand slides down to rub her swollen clit again.

Abruptly Shiraishi breaks the kiss, her head falling back on Hiyama’s shoulder as the latter smirks at Aizawa, who clearly does not notice or seem to care that Hiyama is now the one with Shiraishi desperately moaning into her mouth. She’s close and Aizawa inside her is making her get there faster; Hiyama can only imagine how it feels and becomes very aware of her own arousal, her own need that is practically soaking her panties.

Then Shiraishi’s body convulses, a silent scream directed into Hiyama’s mouth as Aizawa groans even louder and throws his head back, bucking his hips up into her a few more times before stilling completely.

Shiraishi falls back against Hiyama, her breath coming in quick wheezes as Hiyama wraps both arms around her. Hiyama watches in amusement as Shiraishi seems to have a brief battle with her eyelids that want to close, and at the same time Aizawa scoots back to pull out, nonchalantly chewing on his lip as he snaps off the condom and tosses it into a nearby wastebasket before standing up.

Both girls watch intently as he pulls his scrubs back up and regards them like normal, then nods and leaves.

Shiraishi immediately bursts into giggles. “He’s so _weird_.”

“ _You_ wanted to fuck him,” Hiyama reminds her, pointedly turning her around until she’s the one in Shiraishi’s lap. “Now return the favor, bitch.”

To her credit, Shiraishi just smiles and shoves Hiyama onto her back, tugging down her scrubs and pressing her lips to the very inside of Hiyama’s thigh. Hiyama squeezes her eyes shut in anticipation as the once timid doctor teases her before going straight for the clit, flicking her tongue against it until Hiyama’s clawing at the air. Then Shiraishi slips two fingers inside her and expertly moves them in and out, and Hiyama’s so worked up that her orgasm surprises her and lingers long after the fact.

She opens her eyes to see Shiraishi wiping her face and still smiling. “I see what you mean now.”

“Whatever,” Hiyama replies, lazily reaching for the other half of her scrubs as her body continues to shudder. “Don’t go getting a big head.”

Shiraishi just laughs and gets dressed, leaving Hiyama alone as she skips out of the dressing room to return to work.

As she slowly forces her leg back in her pants, Hiyama wonders whether she can use the same lesson to make Fujikawa shut the fuck up.

Probably not, but it’s worth a shot.


End file.
